Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls
by Svelte Rose
Summary: It had to happen one of these days. Raven just never thought that the first time anyone would see her in a dress was the time she had to wear one of Starfire's concoctions. She just didn't do fuzzy, flourescent, orange balls. Raven-centric. (RxR moments)
1. Chapter 01

**Title**: Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls

**Part**: Chapter 01

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Category**: Teen Titans

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Comments**: This follows the Cartoon!Teen Titans timeline so all relationships are platonic and there isn't really anything set. There are slight nuances- most likely Raven/Robin because I'm an avid fan. I don't own this series- DC and the dudes over at CN do. Please enjoy!

"…" She was at a loss for words. Though she was never a verbose speaker, she was always ready with a sarcastic, dry remark about something she found stupid or less than favorable.

But this…this was just…

"I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole." One of Jump City's heroines finally replied in her monotone voice as she stared at the…

"It's a monstrosity." She stated, her words falling upon three pairs of agreeing ears.

The _thing_ had enough ruffles to choke a horse.

"But friend Raven, you have not yet chosen a dress for this celebration of the mayor's birth!" Almost as an afterthought, the Tamaranian princess added, "Though when one has traveled through its mother birth canal, we usually recite the 27 verses of the blessed passage,"

"Wow, only 27," Boy Wonder murmured so only Cyborg and Beast Boy (who were sitting next to him) could hear.

They were astounded themselves. Usually, one of Starfire's…poetry…came in the thousands.

"And 643 verses of the Arkarf which allows the babe to release the magic gas,"

"Magic gas?" Beast Boy was befuddled. The only gas he knew that ever came out of a mammal was either a burp or a-

"932 verses of the Blork'ri, the cleansing chant,"

"…"

"345 verses of the Praarp,"

"…"

"1,232 verses of the Tropnorf," Starfire ticked them off her fingers.

"Look, do I even have to go to this party?" Raven finally interrupted bringing the original subject back to hand.

"Yes!" The other four immediately chorused, having been through this already.

"We are his star guests," Robin said as he leaned back, "You'd be insulting him if you didn't,"

Starfire was shuffling through the rack of clothing she'd collected from her own closet and whatever Bumblebee from Titans East could offer. So far, Raven had a comment or two, all negative, about the dresses she'd brought out for her to peruse through.

"How about this one?" Beast Boy held out a bright red dress with a pink film and fluorescent orange balls bouncing as he jiggled it for effect.

"Beast Boy, if you had any style, you would see that that's the most-," Raven began in annoyance, her fingers curling in the air as if she were strangling an unseen object.

"Ohhh! I designed that dress myself!" Starfire squealed happily as she snatched it from Beast Boy and hugged it. "It would be a great honor if friend Raven would wear it!"

"I…" Raven began, glancing at the red-head's hopeful face and the bright red faces of Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg who were trying to hold in their laughter.

Cyborg's snort undid the other two. The three quickly doubled over each other in laughter.

Starfire frowned, somewhat put off by their response. "You laugh as though this is a horrendous thing," Tears began to well up in her green eyes.

Robin tried to catch a breath or two, "It's not that Starfire…" He laughed some more, trying- unsuccessfully- to stop.

A sniffle was heard from Starfire and before the three boys' laughter was halted by Raven's next comment.

"I would…_love_," Raven almost choked on this word, "to wear the dress you designed, Starfire," Her left eye twitched once.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin choked. _She was going to wear…that?_

Oblivious to the goth girl's discomfort as she took the dress from Starfire; Starfire instantly engulfed Raven into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh! We shall have so much joy painting each other's faces and doing each other's hair," She twirled around, Raven still in her arms.

The three boys just stared, still shocked as they watched the scene before them. A twirling, overjoyed Starfire and a Raven (who almost matched the color of her cape).

"I can't wait until the party," Beast Boy finally sniggered earning himself a cuff from Cyborg and Robin.


	2. Chapter 02

**Title**: Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls

**Part**: Chapter 02

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Category**: Teen Titans

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Comments**: This follows the Cartoon!Teen Titans timeline so all relationships are platonic and there isn't really anything set. There are slight nuances- most likely Raven/Robin because I'm an avid fan. I don't own this series- DC and the dudes over at CN do. Please enjoy!

Five minutes ago, she was content, reading her book of Emily Dickenson poems. It didn't matter that she had already read the book several times before, or that she had each verse memorized by heart, or even the fact she had been able to forget about all the huss and fuss over the mayor's ball while engrossing herself in the world of prose and lyrics.

That…was only five minutes ago.

Now, she could only stare mutely at the item Starfire held out in front of her.

How to choose her words? One must go about this in a very delicate manner…what word in her extensive vocabulary would best suffice in this situation?

"That's…interesting," She finally murmured, taking the offered item from Starfire's arms.

So how to express her confusion as to _what in Azar's name_ was the object resting in her arms?

Thankfully, she didn't need to when Starfire pulled out a similar looking item and beamed even brighter (was that possible?) at her fellow team mate and friend. "These are traditional Tamaranian items which must accompany our heads for luck," She said with such gusto.

Ah…it was a hat…of some…sort.

Raven wasn't sure she'd ever seen a sort like _this_.

"I have taken the liberty of making another dress so that you and I, friend Raven, will show up at the mayor's grand ball as though we are beloved sisters!" Starfire twirled around in a circle before pulling out a dress from behind. The dress was the same exact style as Raven's except, this time, the colors were switched around.

An orange dress with fuzzy, red balls.

"Well, what do you think?" Starfire cooed oblivious to the horrified face Raven had, as she danced in front of Raven with the dress in front of her. "Is it not splendid?"

It took several moments for the resident telekinetic to answer and make it so her features were once again stoic before the Tamaranian princess noticed.

"Oh…oh…" Were her two words. It sounded more like groans to her own ears.

"I simply cannot wait for the day of the party to arrive!" Starfire said before compulsively taking Raven into her arms once again.

All of this was just too much for the usually emotionally devoid Raven.

* * *

"Alright, hold it still Cyborg," The Boy Wonder commanded as he moved back a few steps. His cybernetic friend held the punching bag steady, a metal 'thumbs up' to show that he was ready.

Jumping into the air with a mighty, "hiyah!", Robin focused all of his energy into the heel of that foot as his training had taught him long ago. This made the kicks more effective and it packed a harsher blow to enemies who received it. It also kept him from doing harm to himself.

Right before his heel made contact, the bag exploded throwing Cyborg a few steps back. Robin's foot- it's initial target being that of the bag, sailed through the air and made contact with Cyborg's chest. Cyborg fell down and Robin landed right on top of him, howling while clutching his foot.

Robin rolled off the half machine man who quickly moved to hover over his pained friend.

"If you would just let me take a look at it…" Cyborg pleaded while trying to minister help.

A birdarang shot through the air and down went a cybernetic hand.

The sand fell around them innocently; forgotten, but later, cursed.


	3. Chapter 03

**Title**: Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls

**Part**: Chapter 03

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Category**: Teen Titans

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Comments**: This follows the Cartoon!Teen Titans timeline so all relationships are platonic and there isn't really anything set. There are slight nuances- most likely Raven/Robin because I'm an avid fan. I don't own this series- DC and the dudes over at CN do. Please enjoy!

His leg propped up on the chair, he watched as Raven took off the bandage that covered it, wincing every time she had to lift the foot up. He was already sick of the sand, which was in every orifice of his body. Somehow, it had also gotten under his skin-tight suit making him squirm every so often, uncomfortably.

"So…what happened?" Robin asked, hoping to get an answer as to why they needed to add a punching bag to their insanely long list of expenses.

A shrug was all he got before she whipped the bandage off and threw it on top of the table.

"Hey, could you be a little more gentle?" He pleaded, his foot throbbing wildly as she clasped it with both hands.

"Just be quiet," She finally responded, a black glow emitting from her hands as the pain in his throbbing foot subsided. "Better?" She asked, getting up and dusting her knees off.

Robin nodded as he wiggled his toes for effect. "No matter how many times I've been healed by you Raven, I'm always constantly amazed,"

"I live to amuse you," She dryly responded before starting towards the door.

"That's not what I meant," Robin softly murmured, watching her paused form.

"Just be careful. I might not be so gracious next time," A little lilt in her otherwise monotone speech pattern indicated the latter statement was in jest.

He grinned before shoving his boot back on, "Thanks, on both accounts,"

"Don't mention it,"

"I try not to," He snarked, still grinning as he stood up. (After all, it was hard to live with Raven and not pick up on her mannerisms.)

The corners of Raven's mouth lifted slightly as she continued her way towards her room.

* * *

"Where's Boy Wonder?" Cyborg asked, flexing his hand to test the repairs out.

"In the bathroom," Raven answered, taking her seat at the dinner table while helping herself to some of the dishes Beast Boy had cooked up.

A mischievous look in his eyes, Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something (probably lewd, Cyborg figured as he narrowed his eyes at the green man) before Raven stuck a spoonful of Starfire's special dinner dish into the his wide trap. It wasn't long before he too, sprinted towards the nearest porcelain bowl.

"Starfire made Robin, Klorpgraf, the dish of healing," She answered, in her usual toneless voice.

"Ah…the usual. She didn't get the memo did she?"

"That I had healed him? No,"

"…Did you even tell her?"

Raven spooned some tofu into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Gulping, she reached for her glass of water, shrugging her shoulders at Cyborg, "Can't say I did,"

"Did you even try?"

Another shrug.

Cyborg sighed. And people thought Raven didn't have a personality…


	4. Chapter 04

**Title**: Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls

**Part**: Chapter 04

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Category**: Teen Titans

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Comments**: This follows the Cartoon!Teen Titans timeline so all relationships are platonic and there isn't really anything set. There are slight nuances- most likely Raven/Robin because I'm an avid fan. I don't own this series- DC and the dudes over at CN do. Please enjoy!

"Your hair looks good,"

A grunt.

Cyborg sighed and looked in the rearview mirror where Starfire and Beast Boy were talking avidly about the ball. At the red light, he glanced over at the person occupying the passenger seat. If the ridiculous flower thing wasn't on her head, the dark curls that surrounded it actually enhanced the delicate features of her face more. But having felt his stare, his passenger seat occupant pulled the hood over her head, not caring if it disrupted the work Starfire had put into it.

It had taken half an hour to cajole her out of her room and even when she finally came out, she had her cloak covering everything from neck down. Starfire had quickly bounded out of her room, already dolled up and quickly yanked the unsuspecting Raven back into it with her.

The cost…the circuits had shorted out. Having absolutely no time whatsoever to go down to the generator and fix the circuitry, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin waited impatiently for the two girls to exit - who did so, in no time.

But since the lights were out…they didn't have a chance to see what Raven looked like.

Then again, the dress on anyone would've just looked ridiculous. On Raven, the effect would've been multiplied by ten. Cyborg would have chuckled out loud if his little adopted sister wasn't looking even more miserable than ever; he also felt guilty for being a part of the teasing factor she'd had to bear for the last few days.

Him, Beast Boy, and Robin had no troubles with their own outfit- after all, what was so hard about a suit? Then again, it did take some convincing so that Robin wouldn't show up in his spandex outfit at the party.

Robin waved to them from Raven's side of the car, his helmet on as he slowed down on the R-cycle. The light turned green; Cyborg, feeling a bit mischievous started to tease the R-cycle by going fast and then pulling back; Robin received the clue immediately.

In no time, they were both breaking every speed law ever created.

* * *

If she had flown here, maybe she wouldn't feel as nauseous as she did now. But per request of Starfire, she'd gone in the car so that all of Starfire's work wouldn't be ruined in the flight here. That proved to be a bit of a mistake…the three of them had gotten out of the car as soon as possible; Beast Boy actually hailed the ground once he touched it.

Cyborg did a little jig as he got out, happy he'd won the race with the nitro booster and claimed it was an added bonus that he was also carting three other bodies.

Robin grumbled and locked his bike up.

It wasn't long before the cameras started flashing when the crowd noticed their city heroes had arrived.

"Is that cape ever coming off?" Cyborg asked as he flashed a smile and waved at a particularly pretty fan.

"Nope," She clipped from behind, shrinking away from the flashing lights and screaming fans. She practically sprinted up the steps into the building, the rest of the Titans following closely behind.


	5. Chapter 05

**Title**: Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls

**Part**: Chapter 05

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Category**: Teen Titans

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Comments**: This follows the Cartoon!Teen Titans timeline so all relationships are platonic and there isn't really anything set. There are slight nuances- most likely Raven/Robin because I'm an avid fan. I don't own this series- DC and the dudes over at CN do. Please enjoy!

"Touch it again and die," Raven all but snarled at Beast Boy who was surreptitiously trying to remove the cape.

He had practically strangled Raven in the process.

"Guys come on, if she doesn't want to take the cloak off, leave her be," Robin soothed the others as he handed his coat to the butler at the door.

Raven sighed in relief. Usually a word from their leader would have the rest complying to his wishes.

"But if you do not remove the outer coat, friend Raven, we would not look like beloved sisters," Starfire added, a disappointed expression on her face.

Raven stared at the Tamaranian princess for a long while, eye twitching wildly under her hood while Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked back and forth between the two. Starfire with her hands clasped to her chest, a hopeful expression, and annoyance radiating from Raven.

With a sigh, the dark girl unclasped her cape and handed it to the butler.

Three jaws dropped…it was just…

"Oh friend Raven!" The elated Starfire giggled happily, "Even if you are not my sister in blood, you are my sister in every other way! The dress looks wonderous on you! And the traditional Tamaranian head piece-," Starfire squealed and grabbed the arm of the sullen girl who was shooting dirty glares at the three snickering boys. The Tamaranian did not notice, she was busy chattering away, quickly yanking her friend into the main ballroom.

* * *

After several Teen Titans' fans had tried to hit on her, Raven quickly headed off towards the banquet table sporting a black magic force field.

She needed to meditate; anywhere was fine as long as the idiots stayed far away from her. Starfire was disappointed but at this point, Raven's emotions were running volatile and it was taking a lot to keep her magic at bay.

But the red-head was determined to get Raven out there on the dance floor and show her how they could have a good time; that much was certain. Starfire scratched her head thoughtfully as she watched the sulking girl who was hunched behind the punch bowl, several food items floating around in the air, surrounded by dark matter.

Guests found this amusing, Starfire was just confused. Earth customs confused her…such as the silly paper 'thingies' each guest used to put their edibles onto. After all on Tamaran, they used no such things. Food was served and everyone dived in, fighting for the last morsel of the Yrrap or the Broople (among many other Tamaranian delicacies).

She figured that it was definitely not the case for Earth when she dived onto the table trying to gobble up as much as she could. Raven quickly took a hold of her while the astounded guests only stood stock still, watching in amazement; the purple-haired girl yanked a certain red-head behind her and out of the room. They quickly returned just as fast as they had exited.


	6. Chapter 06

**Title**: Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls

**Part**: Chapter 06

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Category**: Teen Titans

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Comments**: This follows the Cartoon!Teen Titans timeline so all relationships are platonic and there isn't really anything set. There are slight nuances- most likely Raven/Robin because I'm an avid fan. I don't own this series- DC and the dudes over at CN do. Please enjoy!

Raven was such a good friend- like Robin, she took the time to explain to Starfire what Earth customs were.

Still, Starfire knew she would always be confused about Earth customs for Tamaran was far, far different. However, she did wish for some more of those…crescent thingies. What were they called? Cockie shrimps? Shrimp of tails? The cock of shrimps?

When she repeated the last one to Cyborg, her large friend immediately covered Starfire's mouth and told her the correct name. He did add as an afterthought to never repeat what she had previously said to him.

Shrimp cocktails…hmm…she would certainly have to get some more. They were most delicious, for sure.

Once she convinced her best friend to come out onto the dance floor with her and once she got rid of the slimy _Jorknerg_ who was saying the most unbecoming things to her, she would have to get more of the shrimp tails…tails of cocked shrimp…whatever they were called.

Her eyes flitted every so often to the banquet table. Her spirits kept falling as the shrimp cockies kept disappearing (especially since one supremely large fellow kept on returning for them) and Raven kept hidden behind the punch bowl.

_Especially_ the fact that Raven kept herself hidden- that's what made Starfire most sad. She could not enjoy this party if her friend was not enjoying it.

And when the Jorknerg's hand coincidentally landed on her butt, Starfire's eyes immediately glowed green; a pulsating green energy surrounding her fists.

A few seconds later, one of the Jump City's richest bachelors flew across the room (the _Jorknerg_), knocked out cold by her blast; a portly man followed soon after (they would find out later that he was the mayor's right-hand man).

Shrimp cocktails rained down on the confused party guests.

* * *

At the same time… 

Having hidden herself behind a large punchbowl, Raven had hardly moved from her position. Starfire would come back every few minutes or so, in between dances, trying to convince the annoyed dark girl (who was looking not so dark in her get up) to come out and dance.

As ridiculous as the outfit looked, Starfire didn't look at all out of her element. In fact, the dress looked very nice on the girl.

Raven knew that she, herself, looked downright idiotic.

So when Beast Boy poked at one of her fuzz balls, it was the catalyst needed that made her throw him clear across the room. However, his instincts made his hand shoot out and grab the nearest thing he could hang onto- unfortunately, it was that being one of Raven's flourescent, orange fuzz balls.The velocity at which he flew brought the entire filmy layer with him, fuzz balls and all.

And Raven...

Raven was left in a skimpy, red dress- the base of Starfire's…creation.


	7. Chapter 07

**Title**: Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls

**Part**: Chapter 07

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Category**: Teen Titans

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Comments**: This follows the Cartoon!Teen Titans timeline so all relationships are platonic and there isn't really anything set. There are slight nuances- most likely Raven/Robin because I'm an avid fan. I don't own this series- DC and the dudes over at CN do. Please enjoy!

_5 minutes ago…_

"This party is hopping! There are some mad beautiful girls out here and they all love us," Cyborg exclaimed as he grinned at a lady passing by who winked back in response. He nudged Robin who returned the grin. Earlier, Robin had already danced with Starfire several times tonight and many other girls. He hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Raven and would continuously search the room for her.

She wasn't hard to find…what person wearing a bright red dress and fluorescent orange balls, with black flames licking around them, be hard to find, honestly?

And for some reason, that drew many of the male population in this room towards her, watching in fascination as the black flames danced around her. Robin had heard the lewd comments here and there about his female teammates, wishing he could throw his birdarang.

Beast Boy was off wooing girls with his horrible pick up lines…the worse part was that a lot of them actually found it charming.

The mayor had already talked to them and would've kept talking to him if somebody else hadn't come and taken him to the side, preparing him for the speech he was suppose to give.

"I agree, now if Raven would only get out here and dance instead of hiding," Robin grumbled to his friend as he watched the spectacle over at the banquet table.

Cyborg clasped a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Leave her be. This really isn't her scene and we did force the poor girl to come out with us. Plus, having to wear that…dress…" Cyborg didn't need to finish, the implication having been fully understood by the Boy Wonder.

Robin sighed, "Yeah," He kept glancing back, having counted how many times Starfire had already tried to get Raven to come out from behind the punch bowl and onto the dance floor. The red-head was unsuccessful each time.

"If anything, we should get her something for being such a sport about this, especially the way green man is teasing her," Cyborg noted as he watched the mayor take the podium and clear his throat. The cybernetic man lowered his voice and continued, "I mean, considering the circumstances,"

Robin nodded in agreement to everything. He was just about to respond when a green blob, encased in black energy, went flying past them and into the speaking mayor.

…Who was instantly buried under several hundred pounds of furry, green panda butt.

At the same time, green power flashed as a man flew across the room, behind the extremely confused Cyborg and Robin.

A portly man followed shortly thereafter.

…And then there was H.I.V.E.


	8. Chapter 08

**Title**: Red Dresses And Fuzzy Balls

**Part**: Chapter 08

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Category**: Teen Titans

**Genre**: Humor, General

**Comments**: This follows the Cartoon!Teen Titans timeline so all relationships are platonic and there isn't really anything set. There are slight nuances- most likely Raven/Robin because I'm an avid fan. I don't own this series- DC and the dudes over at CN do. Please enjoy!

**Note:** By the way, for those who wondered why last chapter was formatted the way it was, I need you guys to realize that the first line of the chapter says "5 minutes ago..." meaning that we're looking from another person's point of view during the same time everything happened from Starfire's and Raven's point of view. And the flames are part of Raven's force field if you haven't figured that out.

It was 8am in the morning, the time when all of the Teen Titans congregated and ate breakfast. There would be the usual bickering between Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin would join the bickering by arguing with the two of them, Starfire would already be at the stove creating something or another and Raven…well, she would just sit there and sip her herbal tea while watching in amusement the antics of her friends.

Today…there was just peace and quiet. Robin was tentatively sipping at his coffee being the only occupant of the kitchen.

It had been a long night…

First, they practically sent the mayor into cardiac arrest when Beast Boy was thrown onto the poor man. Second, Al Evans (or the _Jorknerg_) suffered several broken ribs. And third, thankfully, the mayor's right-hand man only received bruising on his body. Raven had healed them all but it took some convincing for her to heal Mr. Evans.

Many guests ended up with shrimp all over their expensive suits and gowns, several ladies having shrieked when it started to rain crustaceans.

Then when H.I.V.E. took this inopportune moment to crash the party, it was chaos from there on. Starfire launched herself at Gizmo, giving this inhumane scream and practically obliterated the poor fellow in a few short seconds.

And Raven…well, least to say, Mammoth and Jinx wouldn't be leaving the state penitentiary anytime soon.

_The two chose not to._

While Raven and Starfire launched their crusade against H.I.V.E., Beast Boy was passed out, a filmy layer covering his little, green body; Cyborg and Robin just stood amidst the chaos, staring in wide-eyed disbelief.

Afterwards…Starfire cleared out the banquet table…

And Raven unintentionally reigned destruction on the interior room while the guests stood in abject awe or horror- Robin still couldn't figure out which.

After they got back to the tower, Cyborg worked all night to fix the circuits that was earlier shorted out (and kept on shorting out), Beast Boy was in the infirmary, Starfire was also up all night but in the bathroom (apparently the punch was spiked), Raven had made firewood of the red dress, and Robin was up helping Cyborg do repairs on the tower. He had run out of cardboard for the broken windows within a few short hours.

Taking a hold of the newspaper, Robin's eyes quickly scanned the front page.

After several seconds of stunned silence, coffee project from his mouth and all over the newspaper; the headline reading:

_Mayor's Birthday Bash- Party Of The Year!_

_Thanks to the heroic actions of the Teen Titans, many inhabitants of __Jump__City__ were saved from the escaped prisoners- the members who called themselves H.I.V.E. Though the Mayor suffered minor injuries as a result, he was quickly healed by the Teen Titan who called herself Raven. (Picture below). Though some received cuts and bruises due to this event, all agree that it was the best form of entertainment they had ever come across and voted the birthday party as the best they'd attended all year. Least to say…_

Robin quickly skimmed the rest of the article, unfolding the newspaper. His eyes widened slightly before he walked over to the drawer, pulled out a pair of scissors and started to snip at it.

If the Tower was to stay intact today, it would be best if he removed _it_ and kept a hold of _it_, just in case.

* * *

Across town, Bumblebee was choking on her eggs, sputtering, "that is definitely not one of my dresses". 

Aqualad and Speedy could only stare, pole-axed, slack-jawed, and bug-eyed at their issue of today's "Jump City Tribune".

_Fini._


End file.
